non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Imaginator
Imaginators are a type of creature found in Skylands. Appearance Imaginators vary greatly in appearance. The default Imaginator is a humanoid creature with green, yellow and orange skin. It has a spherical, orange head that is featureless except for two eyes. It wears red and brown clothing. It has three fingers and an opposable thumb on each hand. It is unknown how many toes it has. Its weapon of choice is a copper-colored sword with a pink crystalline blade. The default Imaginator is named Sir Hoodington and is a member of the knight class and the fire element. All Imaginators are bipedal Powers and Abilities Like their appearance, the abilities of an Imaginator can be customized. Classes Imaginators are separated in different classes. *Brawler: Uses hand-to-hand fighting. Equipped with brass knuckles, gloves or gauntlets. *Sorcerer: Uses magic. Equipped with wands and magic staffs. *Smasher: Uses large or heavy weapons. Equipped hatchets, maces and hammers. *Bowslinger: Uses a bow and arrow. *Knight: Uses a single sword *Quickshot: Uses firearms *Sentinel: Uses weapons such as sickles or staffs *Ninja: Uses hand thrown weapons such as shurikens *Bazooker: Uses weapons such as cannons *Swashbuckler: Uses two swords Notes *The official Instragam page for the Skylanders game series post images of Imaginators based on several things, including: holidays, events, sports and pre-existing franchises. Gallery Babe the Blue Ox.png|Babe the Blue Ox Blizzard Lizard.png|Blizzard Lizard Bone Reaper.png|Bone Reaper Burrbearian.png|Burrbearian Commando Panda.png|Commando Panda Draken.png|Draken Fiair.png|Fiair Flash Bang.png|Flash Bang Fly Spy.png|Fly Spy Foot Brawl.png|Foot Brawl Fossil-osaurus Rex.png|Fossil-osaurus Rex Genie (Skylanders).png|Genie Guinea Spin.png|Guinea Spin Haute Dawg.png|Haute Dawg Hot Steel.png|Hot Steel Inferno.png|Inferno Kane Ahi.png|Kane Ahi Lady Liberty.png|Lady Liberty MiniSkull.png|MiniSkull Nebulous.png|Nebulous Ni Chi.png|Ni Chi Overlord.png|Overlord Spike Strike.png|Spike Strike Techno Squid.png|Techno Squid Tridont.png|Tridont Animal Day Imaginator.png|Animal Day Imaginator Bastille Day Imaginator.png|Bastille Day Imaginator Bonfire Night.png|Bonfire Night Imaginator Canada Imaginator.png|Canada's Birthday Imaginator Chicago Cubs 01.png|Chicago Cubs Imaginator 01 Chicago Cubs 02.png|Chicago Cubs Imaginator 02 Chile Imaginator.png|Chile's Copa America Championship Imaginator Chocolate Day Imaginator.png|Chocolate Day Imaginator Frankenstein's Monster Imaginator.png|Frankenstein's Monster Imaginator Friendship Day Imaginators.png|Friendship Day Imaginators Games-Con Imaginator.png|Games-Con Imaginator Georgia Khatchadorian Imaginator.png|Georgia Khatchadorian Imaginator Ghostbusters Imaginators.png|Ghostbusters Imaginators Groundhog Day Imaginator.png|Groundhog Day Imaginator Hamburger Imaginator.png|Hamburger Imaginator Ice Age Imaginator.png|Ice Age Imaginator National Ice Cream Day Imaginator.png|Ice Cream Day Imaginator Labor Day Imaginator.png|Labor Day Imaginators Left Handers Day Imaginator.png|Left Handers Day Imaginator Leo Khatchadorian Imaginator.png|Leo Khatchadorian Imaginator Mardi Gras Imaginator.png|Mardi Gras Imaginator Miller Imaginator.png|Miller Imaginator Parents Day Imaginators.png|Parents Day Imaginator Portugal Imaginator.png|Portugal Imaginator Rafe Khatchadorian Imaginator.png|Rafe Khatchadorian Imaginator Rio 2016 Imaginator 01.png|Rio Olympics Imaginator 01 Rio 2016 Imaginator 02.png|Rio Olympics Imaginator 02 San Diego Comic-Con Imaginator.png|San Diego Comic-Con Imaginator Smile Day Imaginator.png|Smile Day Imaginator Space Exploration Day Imaginator.png|Space Exploration Imaginator Spring Imaginator.png|Spring Imaginator St. Patrick's Day Imaginator.png|St. Patrick's Day Imaginator Star Trek Imaginator.png|Star Trek Imaginator Talk Like A Pirate Day Imaginator.png|Talk Like A Pirate Day Imaginator Teen Choice Awards Imaginator.png|Teen Choice Awards Imaginator Thanksgiving Imaginator.png|Thanksgiving Imaginator Video Music Awards Imaginator.png|Video Music Awards Imaginator Wimbledon Imaginator.png|Wimbledon Imaginator World Ranger Day Imaginator.png|World Ranger Day Imaginator World Wide Web Day Imaginator.png|World Wide Web Day Imaginator Unnamed Imaginator 01.png Unnamed Imaginator 02.png Unnamed Imaginator 03.png Unnamed Imaginator 04.png Unnamed Imaginator 05.png Unnamed Imaginator 06.png Unnamed Imaginator 07.png Unnamed Imaginator 08.png Category:Skylanders Universe Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Umbrakinetic Creatures Category:Electric Creatures Category:Cryokinetic Creatures Category:Sonokinetic Creatures Category:Terrakinetic Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:Characters Debuting in 2016 Category:Characters Portrayed by Yuri Lowenthal Category:Characters Portrayed by John Kassir Category:Flying Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Laura Bailey Category:Characters Portrayed by Greg Proops Category:Characters Portrayed by Eliza Schneider Category:Characters Portrayed by Jamieson Price Category:Characters Portrayed by Dave Mitchell Category:Characters Portrayed by Brittany Uomoleale Category:Characters Portrayed by Fred Tatasciore Category:Characters Portrayed by Xander Mobus